paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Horseshoe Campsites
There are fifteen Campsites at Horseshoe. While the camp facilities are primarily clustered in the center of the "loop" and toward the east and southeast of the camp, the campsites are spread around the periphery from the northwest down to the southwest with Lisle as the most remote campsite down the Stockade Trail. All campsites have at least one standard latrine, bulletin board, and flag pole but the similarities end there. From that point, most camps can be separated into Adirondack sites and tent sites (Lisle is a third unique type). Further, each campsite's location gives adds a unique character to that site differentiating it from other sites of a similar style. Tent Campsites The tent sites consist of just what the name implies, tents. They have a number of heavy green two man tents placed on top of wooden pallets. Inside, scouts sleep on rusty metal spring beds. The tent's flaps can be completely rolled up so as to let air flow through what otherwise can be a sauna in the typical summer weather. Tent sites often have one or two large pavilions or lean-tos. 2012-06-30_15-02-41_7.jpg 2012-06-30_15-04-42_275.jpg 2012-06-30_15-03-15_232.jpg|Moose's Greenbriar Fortress 2012-06-29_12-31-12_2.jpg|Camp Director's House Staff City The most central campsite, located directly southwest of the showers and dining hall, Staff City is where Camp Staff lives for the entire summer. Rules and restrictions that bind the scouts are not as strictly enforced in this home away from home leading to some creative living arrangements. CITs live two to a tent just like scouts, instructors have tents that are larger than those of scouts/CITs, and directors live in permanent structures. The camp director now has the added luxury of living in a small house which was constructed between the showers and Timberline campsite. Dan Beard Dan Beard is the largest campsite aside from Staff City, its neighbor to the northeast. Dan Beard sites on prime realestate directly on the "loop" with easy access to the road, the Quonset Hut, the Stockade Trail, and on the far side even to the dining hall trail. Dan Beard has two latrines to handle the large number of campers. The campsite is named after Dan Beard, the founder of the Sons of Daniel Boone, an important group in the early Scouting movement, which later merged with the Boy Scouts of America. Dan Beard campsite is occupied by Troop 78 during the first two weeks of Horseshoe. Conestoga Conestoga is located between the two branches of the Stockade Trail. It is situated uphill to the northwest of Lisle. The campsite is typically but not always occupied during Week 1. Of note, it was the site of the first Inter-troop Milk Challenge, an away game. Timberline Timberline is the campsite nearest to the dining hall at the head of the dining hall's trail southwest toward Taylor Beach. Timberline also has easy access down a seperate trail to the Pool. Octoraro Octoraro is another tent site tucked into the woods south of Timberline. It is named after the Octoraro River which encircles the camp. Lenni Lenape Lenni Lenape is the campsite directly north of Lisle, up the hill. It lies at the terminus of the eastern branch of the Stockade Trail and at the southern end of the dining hall trail. Lenni Lenape is named after the indigenous Lenni Lenape Indians of the region. During Week 1, this campsite is occupied by Troop 62. Schramm Schramm is without a doubt the least used campsite in all of Horseshoe. It is a very small area tucked deep into the greenbriar behind Kit Carson. The site is named for Harold Schramm, a West Chester Troop 6 Eagle Scout from the 1920s who was part of the group that scouted and chose the Reynolds Farm as the location for the future Camp Horseshoe. Adirondak Campsites The Adirondak sites are for the most part the "original" sites, the tent sites having been built in more recent years. The Adirondaks are basically narrow bunkhouses. Each has eight bunks arranged along the sides in bunkbed style. The Adirondaks either have tarps that can be raised or lowered depending on the weather or they are of a completely enclosed design. 2012-06-30_15-16-32_497.jpg|Camp Rothrock from Rothrock Lodge 2012-06-30_15-15-46_590.jpg|Rothrock from the Rifle Range Rothrock Rothrock is the first campsite (most northeast) in the periphery of sites ringing the "loop". It is situated above the parking lot and beside the Rifle Range. This campsite is named after Camp Rothrock, Chester County's scout camp from 1921 to 1927. During Week 1, this site is occupied by Devon 50. Roberts Roberts is the site directly beside Rothrock. It begins right after Roberts Lodge AKA the Nature Lodge and is thus on the hill above Achgeketum Circle. This campsite is named after Owen Roberts, the first Republican U.S. Supreme Court Justice and a resident of Chester County. Devon 50 typically spills over and occupies Roberts during Week 1 as well as nearby Rothrock. Sherwood Forest Sherwood is located just south of Trailblazers and thus west of the parking lot. All scouts process in silence through Sherwood on their way to Achgeketum Circle for th Saturday Night Campfire. Sherwood Forest is of course named for the location in Nottingham made famous by the Robin Hood legends. Boonesboro Boonesboro is located directly on the "loop" around camp across from Camp Craft. This location that spills directly into gravel and pavement gives the site an unfortunately industrial aspect. Boonesboro is named after the American pioneer Daniel Boone, born just across the county border near Birdsboro, Berks County. The name could also be a butchering of Boonesborough, Kentucky, a city founded by and named after the man. 2012-06-23_11-54-48_989.jpg 2012-06-23_11-55-27_849.jpg|Kit Carson from the Stockade Trail 2012-06-23_11-55-57_286.jpg|Kit Carson from the back Kit Carson Kit Carson is the first proper campsite down the Stockade Trail (Dan Beard not actually being on it and Schramm not really counting). This site is notable for its signature gateway and also the large tarp system erected to shield from the sun and rain. This campsite is named after American pioneer, indian fighter, and soldier Kit Carson. Crocket Crocket is the first campsite off the southwestern branch of the Stockade Trail. When the troop in Kit Carson is very large, it often spills over into nearby Crocket. This site is named after Davy Crocket, American frontiersman, politician, and soldier who died defending the Alamo. Taylor Taylor is the second site on the southewestern branch of the Stockade Trail, located immediately after Crocket. It preceeds the trail's divergence from Lisle down toward Taylor Beach. the two locations are both named for Bayrad Taylor, an American poet from Kennett Square. Lisle Lisle is by far the most unique campsite. The original tent site has been replaced by large pavilions. In addition, all "standard" features have been built upon. A full article on Camp Lisle can be found here. Category:Horseshoe